A mess
by Pearlsonlytear
Summary: NSFW WARNING This was a roleplay between me and my girlfriend.. it ended a little suddenly.. she took it in the nsfw direction.. Our writing styles are different (she's a better writer) but to clear up the difference... I played Garnet (who was suppose to come back later) and Sapphire and she was Ruby and Pearl. Also Pearl is made out as somewhat bad she was planned 2 be redeemed.


The only light that could be seen on the grassy hill was that from the haunting silver moon. The two lovers twirled and danced as one in secret. It was early on in the night and they didn't expect any company until dawn, a thin figure began to slowly step up the path to see them.

The large gem was taken off guard by the pink haired gems prescience.

"I can explain!" Garnet words ran into each other as she said them and un-fused at the same time.

The two gems looked at each other then to Pearl.

"I foresaw a gem monster coming here I- we had to stop it from getting to the cavern.." The ice gem was a bad liar and the hesitance in each word gave her away leaving an evil grin on Pearl's face.

Anger deepened the red of Ruby's flesh with alarming speed as with her eyes she flung daggers into the pale blue of the taller gem's. Her fists clenched and un clenched as an unsure mouth motioned silent words, her knuckles a pale pink from the tightened flesh. Finally, choked words sputtered out of Ruby's mouth, "W-we're... not... afraid of... you, you... slave! We're stronger than you even individually. Yeah maybe you're taller... But I'M stronger." Ruby's brow furrowed, seeing her argument faltering, "We're above you. NO ONE is lower than a Pearl. No one will believe you over us, you nasty slave! You're supposed to make our lives easier!"

"Ruby!" Sapphire could not believe the fire gems words. Even if the blue gem had similar feelings towards the Pearl she knew things were different now. That Pearl was there leaders second in command. "How is it gonna look if she doesn't return to Rose? I don't want to make an enemy of Rose Quartz when- when- this place is our only chance! We have no choice..." Sapphire looked down stepping a little closer to the angry gem. Pearl appeared to be in thought as she tried to figure them out in her head.

Pearl's smirk grew into hardly audible chuckles and then a hardy laugh. Amused tears pooled into her pale eyes. "You- think... that Rose won't believe ME!?" Pearl gave a smug twirl and pulled her spear from her gem, pointing its tip at her remarkably flat chest. "I am Rose's second in command, her sole confidant, her..." Pearl's cheeks shone a pale blue as she chose to leave out a certain word. She shook her head, gaining composure, "It doesn't matter! Rose will believe me, she trusts me far more than you two... And she will have you shattered. Probably just you, you ungodly red fireball. Sapphire is still valuable, unlike you." Pearl grinned at the pair. "But... I may be willing to strike a deal with you..."

Ruby hung her head when Sapphire scolded her, and slumped even further when Pearl called her useless. She motioned for Sapphire to come closer so they could discuss.

Putting a single gemed hand on Ruby's shoulder acting as a comforting gesture to reassure the Ruby of her importance. A sigh followed as Sapphire tried to see something, anything to tell her what to do. Never before had the future been so blank... Blurred visions of a time far away beyond the current conflict appeared. She saw Pearl and them laughing, the two in the form of Garnet.

The ice gem stared at the sky wondering if staying on home world with the remaining sisters of hers would of been an easier path for her. She knew it was free of her Ruby... And almost felt wrong thinking about it.

"Ruby..." She began. "I want to stay with you... I don't want to be separated... It's our only choice"

Ruby looked frantically back and fourth between Sapphire and Pearl, eyes begging the world for a solution. She pounded a weary fist into the pillowy grass with an angered grunt and looked up at Pearl, "AAAAAH! Fine, you pretty doll!" Ruby charged at Pearl with a brisk, angry walk and looked up at her, "What are you asking for?"

Pearl let out a giddy, girlish scream as a clap fluttered between her palms. She roughly clasped Ruby's chin in her fingers and asked, "You promise? No backing out, you'll do what I ask?"

Ruby's lips turned upwards in a snarl, her chin pulling itself more and more skyward in a vain attempt to escape the clammy grasp of this Pearl. She slumped her shoulders and offered a terse reply, "Whatever, Pearl."

Pearl's face grew another smirk from her previously pursed lips, and her eyes lit up as she allowed them to part to utter her request, "Fuck me."

The expression on the small blue gem distorted to confusion, disgust and again confusion.

"I don't understand Pearl... What do you have to gain..." Sapphire pondered. Pearl seemed like a strategist, she played the game and was excellent at it. Where did this fit in. Logically it didn't make sense. Not that Ruby wasn't fairly attractive and there was reasonable gain in pleasuring ones self through the outlet of other gems... It just seemed so out of character for Pearl, or what she knew of her.

"I- no..." Sapphire denied. She didn't want this for Ruby or for them. Ruby hadn't gone far with any gem before and not herself either... She always thought.. The logical part of her mind interrupted. This was still the better choice.

Sapphire put her head down hiding her anger and discomfort with the situation.

Pearl's face twisted into anger with alarming speed. Every muscle tensed at the sound of the complete denial. "What I have to gain is my business. Now, Ruby agreed, didn't she..? We wouldn't want rose to find out about our little addiction, would we?" She offered a wide grin that out of context could've been sincere. "I can and will tell my Rose, and she will believe me because I know her far better than either of you ever could. So, if you value this... 'relationship' of yours, Ruby will oblige me. Am I clear!?"

Ruby nodded at Pearl, her mouth distorted into a sour frown. She placed her arm around Sapphire's waist and looked deep into her eye, offering a forced smile, "It's okay, Sapph... It'll be miserable, don't worry, Pearl isn't my type. I can do it." She pulled her thick fingers up Sapphire's spine, resting just between her shoulder blades, and pressed a quick, impassionate kiss on Sapphire's thick lips, considerably nicer than the thin, miserable, vaguely salty lips of Pearl. Pearl always reminded her of the sea on this world... She hated that.

Sapphire stepped back letting herself release some of her tension in the form of reliving the needed affection.

"Ruby... Can you come here for a second? " sapphire pulled her Ruby away and whispered to her.

"Can't we just leave? Would they really send after us... They need everyone they've got to fend off home world gems not look for missing allies"

Ruby frowned at her and she felt a single boney hand grip her by her shirt.

"Come one Ruby!" Pearl hissed.

The blue gem again intervened stepping in-between them.

"Pearl... Isn't there anything else we can do for you?" Pearl asked a single stream of hot liquid freezing onto her face.

Pearl frowned and shook her head in annoyance.

"Can- can it be me instead?" Sapphire asked. Another evil grin appeared on her face and she stared at the red gem considering her options.

Pearl sighed and looked at the Sapphire with confusion. "Why would I prefer you over this Ruby? Do I look like I'm attracted to one-eyed freaks?" Pearl rested a hand on her hip and clutched the Ruby's shirt tighter. "No, your Ruby already agreed, let's go, hurry up. The longer I wait, the more likely I am to tell my Rose anyway."

Ruby turned to the Pearl and gestured for her to lay down. The Pearl nodded, "Now don't make this feel forced either... Do it right." Disproportionate legs and arms tangled with each other while the Pearl clumsily flopped into the grass.

Ruby tensed up every little muscle and looked over at her Sapphire, giving a reassuring smile. Slowly, the tiny red gem worked the kinks out of her muscles and descended on the Pearl. Her lips collided with the taller gem's tongue wasting no time forcing itself inward. Ruby would do it right, but she would do it quickly. A curious pink tongue brushed the roof of the Pearl's mouth, drawing a shudder from her frail form. Ruby withdrew her kiss and moved to Pearl's neck, roughly leeching off the pale skin, leaving small teal shapes down the Pearl's neck. Ruby quickly yanked the shirt from the Pearl's body and over her head, exposing sad, small breasts to the stars. Ruby hastily plunged further down the Pearl's torso, conspicuously avoiding the small breasts. She passed down below the belly button, leaving a thin trail of saliva down Pearl's tiny stomach, and moving to plant dozens of little kisses along the waistline of the Pearl's pants. Rough, calloused hands drew the pants off the Pearl's legs, exposing her entirety to the cosmic audience. Pearl's cheeks had already grown teal from arousal, so Ruby would hopefully be able to make it quick down there... But she'd never been able to get a gem there at all... Ruby had no idea how this would go. Ruby silenced herself, choking on a stubborn and I inopportune gag. Luckily, Pearl heard nothing.

Ruby quickly ran her palms down the insides of the Pearl's thighs, drawing a small groan from the Pearl's lips when she accidentally brushed the Pearl's lower set of lips. Ruby knelt between the Pearl's spread legs and took the thighs over her shoulders to get a more comfortable angle. A reluctant tongue relentlessly flicked an already bulging clit quickly, hoping that increased speed would shorten the encounter, and so it did. The Pearl roughly bucked her hips, bringing her fingers to her mouth, stifled moans slipping through the spaces between as the Pearl's body went limp, freeing a disgusted Ruby.

Ruby rushed to her Sapphire, almost unsure of how she reached her TRUE love so fast... A tear streamed down Ruby's cheek, leaving a tiny steam trail behind as she placed her palms on her love's hips. "I'm so sorry Saphh... I-love you."

For the most part Sapphire had been absent minded keeping herself bust by trying to foresee Pearl's next move.

The abrupt affections from her Ruby was followed by a grotesque smell on Ruby's hot breath. She didn't condemn her for it, she knew it was to no fault of her own.

Sapphire struggled to look Ruby in the face. Guilt ridden hate filled her veins. It was not fair to blame Ruby when it was her who got them in this mess and it was her who advised Ruby accept Pearl's deal prior to knowing what it entailed.

"I love you too, Rubz..." Sapphire whispered still unable to look her love in the face. Her eyes wondered to the shameful display across from them. Pearl needy for more self-pleasuring and to no ones surprise already re-living the events.

Sapphire wanted to protect there relationship, she had no idea in doing that she's drive them apart. The blue gem was scared Ruby was beginning to catch on to her guilty hate and she finally forced a short glance.

The only thing Sapphire could be pleased about was the lanky gem had not bothered to touch her Ruby.

Ruby furrowed her brow in concern... Her Sapphire was hurt over what she'd done... Ruby tugged at Sapphire's hand, rushing to the water's edge to flush out her mouth. She gagged on the salty taste of the water, but pressed on to wash away the Pearl from her breath. She wiped her mouth on her shirt and looked to Sapphire, apology still lingering in her eyes.

'This is not your fault... It's mine' Sapphire reassured quietly. Ruby moved close again but Sapphire stepped back needing distance between them.

The blue gems one eye stared coldly at Ruby.

"I'm so sorry..." And with that sapphire began to walk away... Needing distance to process what had happened.

Pearl got up stalking away to her room down in the caverns below seemingly pleased with herself.


End file.
